The present invention is directed toward that class of device interposed between a caliper brake actuating cable and the caliper brake assembly of a bicycle for brake adjustment purposes.
Caliper bicycle brakes typically include a lengthy, housed cable coupled at one end to rider actuated means such as a handlebar mounted "handbrake". Brake actuation over a period of time results in cable elongation to the extent braking action is reduced. Additionally, wear of the opposed brake pads contributes to reduced braking action. Accordingly, for optimum braking it is important that bicycle brakes be periodically adjusted.
Brake adjustment is complicated by the fact that consideration must be made for pad wear, cable elongation and any out of true condition of the wheel rim. Efforts to simplify brake adjustment can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,256 which discloses a device for holding brake pads in full contact with a wheel rim while the brake cable is advanced relative its attachment point to the brake assembly. A second proposed solution is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,653 wherein a recessed fitting receives a cable adjusting element, said fitting recess automatically providing necessary brake pad clearance. Such devices require considerable manual dexterity and know-how of the user, a tool or tools, and are not usable with wheel rims which are out of true.
A further hindrance to providing suitable adjustment means for a caliper brake is the limited clearance available for such means, i.e., the vertical distance between the caliper brake assembly and the end of the brake cable housing normally fixed within a bracket. The range of adjustment is normally very restricted.